Áine Duffy
Description If you were to ask Áine she describe herself as too tall, too thin, scarred, broken, and used. Of course, how we see ourselves is rarely a true reflection on who we are. Almost six feet tall, Áine is tall and lanky. When one drinks as much as she does, food tends to be a low priority and she is thin, too thin. However, she is far from ugly. When she looks in the mirror, it is hard to see the silverly blonde hair that cascades against her features or the stunning and serious stare of her steely blue eye. Áine considers the scar that runs down the right side of her face disfiguring, but most claim that it adds a sense of reserved mystery to the woman and her nature is alluring in the way she holds herself. Most never notice the missing finger, and those that do are never given the same answer about how she lost it. Same with the eye. At this point, Áine herself may not even remember what happened and when. This is who she's become and there was no going back. The striking tattoo down her left arm is one of a kind. A black forest of trees ascend her arm, birds breaking from the treetops and flying off into a purplish sunset; one that extends into the cosmos that take over her upper arm. Áine has a sharp tongue and rarely takes anything seriously. She can often be found wandering the streets adorned with inappropriate clothing showing too much to too many and not really caring either way. Most of the time, her choice in clothing remains with leathers, and the rare occasions she is found with actual armor, her gear is poorly made and her weapons are dull. She has a bit of work to do. History * This character's history contains reference to inappropriate abuse conducted at a very young age of the character. Please note that this is part of the character's written history '''only'. It was never role played out and the purpose of this content is for character development. The writer/player in no way condones this type of behavior and will not in any way be apart of any discussion IC or OOC regarding this subject matter.'' ---- From the age of eight, Áine was put to work by the woman running the whorehouse she was raised in. Her mother was a whore and her father was a John; a man she never knew and never met. Her mother couldn't even tell the girl who her real father was, there were so many options. The pregnancy was never supposed to happen, and why it wasn't aborted is a question that the girl was never given, and few even knew. Although she was raised in a less than ideal place for a child, she was happy and she was safe. The prostitutes of the house would take turns watching her and the young girl would run about aimless and happy at the most prestigious whore house in all of Gilneas City. Dark times fell upon Áine at an age that was far too young for the girl when a notorious and rich merchant entered the brothel in search of something only she could give him. After that, taking the name Chasity Rider, she was put to work until the fall of the wall and the destruction of the city. Her mother was among the first to die and although Áine was afflicted with the worgen curse, she barely escaped, waking up a few days after the fires had died down in a small grove of trees with no idea where she was or how she got there. Feral, lost, and angry, she eventually stumbled upon a pack of equally feral worgens that took her in. Over the next few months, she roamed the lands, avoiding the armies marching back and forth between their various destinations until the entire pack was cornered and captured by the druids sent to round up those that had escaped the initial cleansing and administer the ancient ritual that separated the beast from the mind of the victim. At last, Áine was back in her human form. It is from here that she remained with the druids and learned their arts. After a few years, she was recruited by Stormwind Intelligence. The majority of this history is redacted. When her time with SI:7 was over, Áine stumbled into Stormwind after a few months of drinking to begin a new life as Sloane Summers. She spent about a year doing... nothing. She drank, she smoked, she fucked. And that was her life. She lived in Elwynn forest, just in the trees, homeless. Here and there she tried to pick up a profession to help but always ended up going back to whoring. About a year or two later, Áine is then drafted into the Guard. At last, her life begins to turn around and for the most part, she stays sober, on track, and has begun to live a meaningful life. The real question is: how long will this last? Occupations Áine has always, and will always be a whore at heart. It is who she is and she will never be able to shake her true nature. However, she does strive to become more, and hopefully leave that part of her in the past, even though she will never be rid of it. After the fall of the Gilnean wall, there was a brief period of time that Áine spent in the service of the SI:7. Having been recruited for her stealthy abilities and tendency to keep her mouth shut, she spent a few years deployed through the lands doing the bidding of this secret organization. The rest of this information is classified but it can be noted that her experience did not end well. It was not until she made her way back to Stormwind that she began trying to be more than just a whore and a failed spy and took up an apprenticeship with a local merchant in an attempt to learn the craft of leather working. Having spent the last few years living off the land, hunting and gathering, she already had a knack for skinning and began crafting her own clothing quickly. However, she soon discovered that leather working was not her calling, showing no aptitude for advancing past basic mending of armor and simply items like bags or sheathes. Mediocre at all things sans whoring, Áine soon found herself enlisted in the Stormwind City Guard after receiving a letter from the Marshal Everhurst drafting her into the ranks of the Forty-Second. Begrudgingly, she made her way for the Command Center Aliases Áine is rarely known by her true name, preferring the cover of aliases and preserving the secrecy of who the woman may or may not be. 'Billie' - Her most recent alias, Billie is a name she took one night, drunk in a bar after deciding she no longer wished to be known as a whore and a drunk. This name symbolizes her desire to start a new, honest life, and eventually led her to employment with the guard. There is no sentiment behind it and the single word, with no surname, serves as a dismissive cover for those that may be too curious or dig too deep into who the woman really is. Sloane Summers - Sloane is her most popular alias. Taken upon her first arrival into Stormwind, she used it to most commonly prowl the streets as a whore. Under this name, Sloane is slow to make personal connections and quick to sleep with any man that shows interest. She tends to stay away from sleeping with the same man twice and prefers to steer clear of any relationships. Sloane does not casually sleep with women. Stephanie 'Stevie' Frostweave - Stevie is the name that Áine took when she was taken in by the druids and she kept this name through her time with SI:7 until the events of her discharge lead her to Stormwind where she took the name Sloane Summers. Chasity Rider - The name she took when working the brothel in Gilneas Capital City, it followed her through her time as a feral worgen until she began her druidic training and took the name Stephanie 'Stevie' Frostweave. Skills Áine is a woman not good at many things. She has tried a lot, and failed a lot. Leather working was a failed experiment, and she is only able to produced the most basic of potions. Don't leave her alone in a forest because she might eat something she isn't supposed to. Her daggers are dull and her armor is poorly made. Worst of all, she is an absolutely terrible guard. If you were to be arrested, you would want it to be by Sergeant Duffy. There are three things that Áine excels at: drinking/drugging, smoking, and fucking. However, she is not a terrible druid. While professions may not be her calling, she is able to shift between the animalistic forms with relative ease. The wild magic of the healing arts is also something she is able to connect with, decursing and mending wounds. The more she focuses on staying sober, the easier it is for her to perform tasks such as regrowing lost parts and keeping people on the brink of death alive. Relationships For the most part, Áine doesn't do relationships. They cause more trouble than they are worth and she doesn't quite understand the point of them any way. She specializes in bedding men. Being that her entire life has revolved around the pleasuring of men and eventually the getting and using of drugs and alcohol, it could be said that she really doesn't have any idea what to do with someone outside of the bedroom. When it does come to relationships, Áine prefers women. While she will sleep with men any day of the week and throw them out the next, she does not sleep around with women. She only sleeps with those she love. One of her first relationships was with a strapping Gilnean man. He took care of her, he seemed to care. And for that, she kept by him. In a time when she was trying to change her ways, this man seemed like her way out. After a brief relationship with him and then a third party, a young woman with a strange secret, they parted ways and Áine wandered off out of Stormwind for sometime. Currently, Áine is legally wed to a Lieutenant in the Stormwind City Guard, although the two are technically estranged. Quotes "Fuck." "Calm your titties." "Sweet baby Thrall...." Trivia * Áine's favorite weapons are daggers. * She is proficient with a long range rifle. * Often she can be found prowling the city either stealthed or flying in her bird form. * Áine is a skilled healer and a sub-par fighter. * She is unsure if monogamy is for her. Gallery Art by Cher-ro. More art by Cher-ro. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean